


【ff14】两只猫男小短篇

by mushsoom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushsoom/pseuds/mushsoom





	【ff14】两只猫男小短篇

又是修补完漏洞的一周，从第一次程序失控到现在已经过去两个月。队友的经验和力量都增强了许多，出任务时各种相声，好在稳中带皮，任务完成得也不差。

回到部队时，已经星辰漫天。高脚孤丘的星子总是特别亮，有时候会让学者想起石绿湖营地的星空来，也是那么多的星星。但营地有着水汽的笼罩，透过望去，星光就显得柔和些。

朝日和夕月忙碌了一天，已经缩回水晶休息。学者翻开笔记，脑中原想着回顾战斗记录，注意力却是几次都集中不起来。良久叹了口气，放下鹅毛笔不再跟自己过不去。

门“砰”地被推开，不用想也知道是学者的老搭档。他人来访时总是在先在外头等着，哪怕是队里最风风火火的武僧，上门前也得发个通讯贝。而白魔不需要，好像理所当然。

“你这儿怎么回事？”一大叠时间轴图谱拍在学者身前。橙线和绿线交错，学者脑子再糊也清楚的看见旁边的过量值。

“抱歉，今天状态不好。”老实承认。他治疗多导致搭档的过量，进而使白魔仇恨剧增。好在队友默契已久，退避做仇恨烟雾弹醒梦，骑士手里还捏着一个3号位的保护。

“那这儿，这儿，还有这儿。受到的伤害是怎么回事？”白魔的手指快速的划过几个承伤点。不得不说他的手指十分好看，特别是拿着法杖施法的时候，围绕着浅浅的光。

“没事。”那只是几处说大不大的擦碰，本以为借着大伤害的群疗掩饰过去了，没想到还是被记录了下来。

“我看看。”语气平和，却带着不容拒绝。

学者对上白魔的视线，后者抱着双臂倚在桌案边，没有半点退让的意思。自己以太几近枯竭，刚在任务中甚至有次读不出群盾，或许此刻交给队友处理才是较优的选择。于是不再推托，站起身，解开自己的学士服。

衣饰虽然繁复倒也没有铠甲那般难以拆卸，几下便只剩了白色里衣。学者此刻才觉得腰畔湿漉漉的，看来比想象中的严重一些。正想揭开最后一层衣料，却被按下。

“我来。”覆在上面的手柔软但又不失让人安心的力量。

血液已经部分凝结，在治愈魔法下逐渐恢复流动。伤口和衬衣终于能够剥离开来，露出整个上身。

猫的身体不论什么职业，可以说都非常的，诱人。奇怪的形容，但确实如此。每一寸皮肉肌骨都恰当好处。脖颈，后背，腰际的曲线完美的让人升起破坏的冲动。

而此刻这样一副身体就躺在白魔的身前。经过一番治疗，伤口已经愈合，只留下一道半指宽粉嫩的痕迹，要不了几日就能恢复如初。但是白魔现在却有种将伤口再次撕开的欲望。

“上次发作是什么时候？”白魔的指尖划过他新生的肌肤，有点痒意。

“昨天。”那是一种不知名的毒素，自去年入春开始，便侵入了身体。那段时间学者走了太多地方，大概是在放浪古神殿里，又大概是龙巢或者别的什么地方不小心触碰到的。一开始没去细究，毕竟作为冒险者，中毒的次数比过节可得多。

直到有天毒素在积压中爆发，全身血液像是滚沸起来，心底在叫嚣着渴求些什么。苦苦支撑两日，理智终于消失殆尽。最终任凭自己依着本能的反应推开了白魔的房间，纠缠撕咬。终于灵魂深处得到了慰藉，躁动平息。

事后学者清醒，第一眼就见他搭档躺在一侧饶有兴致得看着他。想逃被一把拉回摔在床上，想躲身边就一条薄毯躲无可躲。想扯个慌，还未出口便被对方比伊修加德的天气还冷的笑吓了回去。不得已将经过和盘托出。

“有点意思。”昨夜的加餐虽然突然，但滋味实在不错。“不过，”白魔看着他素来平静无波的搭档难得窘迫的模样不由眯起了眼睛，“对于你昨晚的冒犯，你要怎么补偿我呢？”

学者脸色惨白，耳根却是红的要滴血，“你说。”

白魔笑了一声，“再做一次如何？”

不同前一天晚上，这次是清醒着的，加上初尝人事，每一次撞击都痛的要昏死过去。但痛过之后的又升起另一种滋味却叫人欲罢不能。

后来每隔一段日子毒素便会发作。发作当晚的作为解药，之后再一次作为补偿。

“昨日？”白魔的声音将学者神游在外的思绪拉了回来。

“是。”学者接着解释道，“我查到一则古方，已经拜托了黑衣森林的炼金术师，明天就能做完。”

“所以这就是你忍了一天的原因？”

学者向白魔身边蹭了蹭，轻声道，“我没事。”明明是想让人放心的话，出口却跟承认错误一样。耳朵耷拉着，浅金的尾巴想挨上另一根纯白的，但怕人家在气头上，于是晃了晃又垂回身侧。

“没事吗？”白魔问道，嘴角挂着若有似无的笑意。“那我就看看你能忍到什么时候。”说着尾巴划过学者双腿，趁着他愣神的瞬间整个人压了上去。

双手被按住，欺身上来的人贴近含住了他的猫耳。舔舐的声音无比清晰的落入脑海，像是雷声炸的他全身发麻。

两条腿被对方的膝盖抵着无法并拢，强迫张开的姿势令学者羞愧地想立刻传送走。但白魔怎么可能给他吟唱的时间。手下不停，指尖已经探到了不断开合的后穴。

猫魅的腔体较人族短上许多，才入两根指节身下的人便忍不住颤抖起来。

体内的指尖灵活地扩张深入，后又并入两指，搅起靡靡水声。

学者的身体早已软成一滩，口中呜咽，眸子泛着水汽看向唯一能求助的人。

“说点什么。”白魔道，手指在柔软的内壁上轻轻一刮，引来一声低呼。学者现在想要什么一目了然，他就想听他亲口说出来。

“想……”学者紧咬着唇，这般挣扎的模样，怎么看都看不够。白魔伏下身，用舌尖启开那紧闭的牙关，若咬出血就不好看了。

“唔……”嘴被封住，软舌在狭窄的空间交缠，身下还在被手指抽插。

“想要什么？”白魔总算松开他，看着身下的小猫剧烈喘息。

虽然白魔的耐性很好，但是对于问题的回答总是得有时限的。学者回答得太慢了，于是又遭受了一波惩罚。

“啊……”学者绷紧身子，感受到后穴的令人快慰的指尖在缓缓退出。“想要你，想要。”带着哭腔。

只有这时候，他的学者才能直白地说出心思。白魔不疾不徐地擦掉手上的液体，淡淡地道，“诚意不够。”

“嗯。”学者不知应了声什么，支起身来，让白魔半躺着，自己跪到一侧。

吻落下来很轻，比屋外落下的雪还轻。像是最虔诚的信徒，学者的吻很仔细，与他一贯处理事务的态度一样。从咽喉到锁骨到小腹再停留到那处地方。

先在柱身上试探着舔了一下，便毫无犹豫的整根含了进去。

“诶……”白魔下意识想阻止却没来得及，太深了啊，蠢货。他的搭档是这大陆上最博学的人之一，但对于这方面的事，真是比普通人都差得远了。

学者强忍着生理性反射，还要努力收起舌上的倒刺，好不辛苦。才吞咽几回，便眼泪汪汪。

“可以了。”

白魔摸了摸他柔软的头发，示意他起来。擦去嘴角的津液，亲了亲他的脸颊。

经过多次调教的甬道进入不算困难，虽然学者依旧生涩的很，但养成的默契还是让二人得到了十足的愉悦。

“你让哪个炼金术师去配的解药？”

“他不在，我联系了他的雇员。”然后说了个名字

“哈。”白魔笑了笑，“真巧，那是我的雇员。”

“诶？”学者一惊，夹的他搭档差点射在里面。白魔脸色一变，赶紧先退了出来。将二人的白浊处理干净，这才抱着人继续说话。

不内射也是他们当时约好的一项。不得不说，二人确定这奇怪的关系后白魔签了大约有十几页的注意条例。其中包括做的时候的细节，不得蒙眼捆绑使用道具什么的。白魔心道，你这不是懂得挺多得嘛。当然还有情感上，以后有意中人了怎么处理之类。不过白魔也不记得写了什么，因为压根没看。

“不然你以为我们队的爆发药都是批发来的嘛？”白魔笑得跟奸商似的，不过这回卖得不是食物料理，是个小猫来着。

“你自己不问我要，我还硬塞你不成。出售记录里好几回看见你名字，这里外里多少手续费呢。”

“药拿过来了，不过我觉得你大概不需要了。”

“为什么？”原本缩在怀里的人终于探出头来。

“因为你有我啊。”

然后就被气急败坏的小猫咬了，后来好说歹说安抚到后半夜，才肯理人。没说几句，又因为太累睡了过去。

总之是个不错的晚上。

 

完。

 

另外：

 

1.

学者：什么一次解药一次补偿，怎么觉得亏了

白魔：那我还你一次就不亏了

学者：更没道理了(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！

 

2.

白魔：如果说毒是我下的，你会不会杀了我

学者：（换水晶死星核爆警告）

白魔：（没事你打不过我，不是）等等，其实没有毒，是猫到了一定时期，呃，理解了嘛？

学者捂脸逃了

 

总之感谢看到这里〃∀〃


End file.
